Normal
by frozendeathnote
Summary: Rukia is adopted into the Kuchiki clan and finds herself in an arranged marriage.  She decides to run away and literally runs into a certain carrot top.  a lot better then it sounds, i suck at summaries. pleas read :D rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own bleach, if I did Ichigo and Rukia would have kissed a loooong time ago.**

**this is my first fan fiction ever. pleas r/r tell me what you guys thought was wrong with it. I do make a lot of mistakes and would like to know about them. and don't be afraid to be harsh on me, really i want to know the truth. **

**anyways on with the story...  
**

Rukia sat against a sakura tree looking up at the night sky; she loved the moon and stars. They were all so beautiful. She closed her eyes and listed to the crackle of a near by brook. She sat there for only a few minuets before she herd something else far off. A few seconds later she herd it again this time louder and closer. The third time she could make out what it was.

"Ruuuukiiiiaaaaa!" she herd someone calling her. "RUUUUKIIIIIAAAAA!" the voice was louder and sounded more impatient.

"What do you want Renji?" she asked quietly to herself.

"Rukia" she herd a relived sigh "where have you been? Everyone has been looking for you for the past hour."

"Leave me alone Renji… I don't want to talk to anyone right now"

"Rukia…" Renji said, and she turned her head to look at him with an annoyed/bored look in her eyes. "What is wrong with you lately? You have never been this depressed before."

Rukia sighed; she knew that he wouldn't give up easily. He had been bugging her about this same thing for weeks now and she knew that it was time to tell him what was on her mind or she would never hear the end of it.

"Renji?" she asked and he looked at her with questioning eyes. "Have you ever wanted something so badly that you can almost taste it but right before you get there it is taken from you?"

"What?" he asked.

She sighed "I thought that I would be so happy living here with Biakuya-sama… but I don't know if it was the right thing to do anymore.

"I don't want this arranged marriage Renji" she said flatly.

Renji stared at her for a few minuets before sitting down next to her and sighing. "You know" he said hoping to cheer her up "you don't even know who this guy is. He might not be so bad." She looked away from him. She didn't want to look at him; she knew that he wouldn't understand how she felt. She had already thought about that herself and maybe he was a good person, but, that was not what she was worried about. She didn't want to be forced into love; she wanted to fall in love for herself.

"Rukia… how can I help you?" he asked. Rukia looked at him suddenly with surprise. "W-what?" she stuttered. "I hate seeing you in this state. Tell me what you want me to do and I will do it." He said with a determined look in his eyes.

She just stared at him in shock for a few minuets. _How did he know that I was planning something_ she asked herself_ no I don't think that he knew, he was just guessing. Then again he is really observant. _ She sat there thinking for a minuet then finally said "Okay."

Renji looked at her waiting for her to go on. "I was planning to do this on my own but…" she looked at him with a look of hope and trust in her eyes.

"Renji… I am going to run away." She said.

**so what did you think of the first chapter? i bet you all think that it is really cheesy and lame. **

**haha well i thought that it was pretty good for my first try but like i said at the top tell me what you think is wrong with it because the writer always thinks that it is good until they get the feedback and realize what is wrong. ;) well pleas r&r. i will not upload the next chapter until i get at least 3 reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I own nothing **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I know I really suck at spelling haha and I will try harder to spell everything right. **

**SnowyIceBunny – I really suck at spelling and thank you for reminding me that she calls him Nii-sama, I don't know why I spaced that. ;)**

**the-writing-vampire – I thought that I misspelled his name but I was too lazy to look it up, thank you for correcting me on that **** and about all of your questions, you will just have to find out. **

**Falconrukichi – you will have to see if it is a good idea for her to run away and read this chapter and you will know what happens next **

**Austmadman – minutes okay thank you. Like I said before I really, and I mean REALLY suck at spelling. **

**666Peaches101 – thank you so much for reviewing **** and don't worry I have every intention of finishing this story.**

**Shellykg – thank you for reviewing. **

**SmilexForxBleach – thank you sooo much. And here is the next chapter **

**If you haven't noticed I love smiley faces **** it just lightens the mood. **

"Run away?" asked Renji

Rukia looked at him and said "yes, I was planning on leaving to the human world in 3 days. That way I will be able to attend the dinner with my 'fiancé' and his family and Nii-sama will not suspect anything."

"Okay…" he said "Wait, did you say the human world?"

"Yes, if I go there then I can get a gegai and hide my spiritual pressure better." She said "what I will need you to do, Renji, is on the night that I am going to leave, I will need you to distract Nii-sama so that I can open the senkaimon and have enough time to run through it."

Renji looked at her for a minute and then finally said "Okay, I will do it" Rukia let out a sigh of relief and was about to thank him when he interrupted her "But how do you expect me to distract Kuchiki tichio?" he asked with concern in his voice. The truth is Rukia had never really thought of that. She was so busy trying to figure out her plan to escape that she totally forgot about how hard it was to fool her brother.

"You didn't think about that did you?" asked Renji with a hint of humor in his voice. She stared at him for a second then turned away looking like she was in deep thought. "Ruki –" he started to say but was cut off by her saying "Renji, shush I am trying to think here." He looked at her dumbfounded and then smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that, that is the most normal you have sounded in weeks." He said with a grin.

Rukia glared at him for a split second before smacking him on the arm and then going back into deep thought, but she still had a hint of a smile in her violet eyes as he yelled "OW".

For a while they just sat there thinking about how there plan would work. After a little while Rukia spoke up "I have an idea on how you should distract Nii-sama" Renji looked at her letting her continue.

Rukia woke up the next morning feeling worn out. She and Renji had stayed up most of the night talking about her plan for escape.

She sat there for a while thinking about what they had planed. She was taken back to the present when there was a nock on her door. Startled, she called out "come in."

The door opened and in walked Biyakuya Kuchiki.

"Rukia" he said "where were you last night? You were gone for six hours." He said with a serious monotone voice.

"I needed some fresh air." She said with a little waver in her voice. She was sure that he could see that she was not telling him something. "I am sorry that I didn't come back for so long and didn't tell you where I was going Nii-sama."

He looked at her with an accusing look in his eyes but didn't push the matter any further. "Your lessons start soon you had better get ready." He said dryly. He was just about to walk out when he added "Oh, and the dinner with your fiancé has been moved to tonight due to some things that came up in his household." He then waked out and closed the door without letting her reply.

Rukia watched him leave letting out a small sigh after he left. _"Wow that was too close." _She thought.

She was sort of glad that the dinner was moved to that night. That just meant that she could get away a day sooner. She went through her day as normal as if nothing were happening. After her classes she went to find Renji, she needed to talk to him about altering their plan.

"_Damit Renji where are you" _she thought as she searched for him

She suddenly felt someone come up behind her and push her while yelling "RAAAWWWWWRRR." Rukia knew who it was before she turned around and punched him right in the gut.

"Aaaaaaa" Renji yelled in pain. "Damit Rukia what the hell was that for?" he coughed.

"I told you long ago, don't try to scare me or you will get hurt." She said smiling.

Renji got up glaring at her. She turned her head and smirked at him. "I need to talk to you" she said, her smile leaving her face. He gave her a questioning look and asked "what up? Did something change?"

"Well sort of" she said "the dinner with my fiancé has been changed to tonight, so that means that I will be leaving tomorrow."

"Oh" he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Rukia notist this but didn't ask him about it because she already knew what was Wrong. She was leaving him. She and Renji had been best friends for the longest time and she was leaving him behind.

There was a short awkward pause until Renji spoke up and said "well lets make the best of our last day together. Okay?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled "yea" she said enthusiastically.

She spent the rest of her spar time with him. They did many things during this time like ratting out Rangiku to Toushiro when they found her wandering around the third division drunk, and burning off Yumichika's eyelashes while he was sleeping. After a couple hours though, Rukia had to go. She ran off to her room to get changed to meet her "fiancé". She quickly changed into her best dress. It was a dark shade of purple that went down to the floor. Around the torso it was very form fitting there was a piece of cloth that wrapped tight around the hips and after that the dress flowed out onto the ground. She wore black two inch heals with it (the one thing that she liked about being short is that she could wear heals) and a black and purple jewel necklace.

It wasn't long until she herd someone knocking on the door. "Come in" she said. One of the maids came in and said "Biyakuya -sama asked me to come and get you so that you can greet our gests. "Okay, thank you" she said "I will be down in a moment" the maid bowed and left the room, closing the door after her.

Rukia looked at herself one more time in the mirror before deciding that this was the best she was going to do. After all this was the only time that they would see each other.

She walked into the foyer where her brother was waiting and stood behind him respectfully.

A minute or so later there was a knock on the door and one of the servants opened the door. In walked a short boy with brown curly hair and a pissed off expression. Fallowing him were two adults, the man looked like a taller version of the boy and the woman also had brown hair but it was long and strait. She had simple but very beautiful features.

The man walked over to Biyakuya and bowed in front of him "Biyakuya-sama" he said thank you for having us." Biyakuya nodded in response and said "it is nice to see you again kazuma."

Kazuma then turned to look at Rukia. He looked at her up and down, then turned to Biyakuya and asked "her?" he said in a dissatisfied voice. Rukia felt like punching him, but she knew that her brother would be disappointed if she did something like that, so she settled with an icy glare. Biyakuya didn't seem too pleased with his reaction either. He gave him a cold look before answering "Yes. This is my younger sister, Rukia."

The dinner went buy quickly and quietly. Occasionally the boy would glare at her and then when she would look at him he would turn away and pretend like he was looking somewhere else. He kept the pissed look on his face the entire time.

Rukia could tell that she already didn't like him. She was glad when it was time to go and she could go back to her room and go to bed.

Rukia woke up early the next morning and started to pack for the trip. It wasn't long after she had started that she herd a light knock and Renji walked in. She smiled at him and asked "is everything ready?"

"Yea" he said and looked down. "Rukia… I want you to know I hope that everything goes well for you." He said with a sad expression on his face. She looked at him and said "Thank you" with a smile. She then turned and grabbed her bag and started to walk towards the open door but just before she walked out she said to him "good luck, and Renji…" she said "thank you for being my friend" he looked at her and smiled. "Of course, who else would look out for you?" she smiled at him and was gone.

She guessed that she had about 5-10 minutes before Biyakuya figured out what was going on.

The plan was for Biyakuya to suddenly sense that Rukia's spiritual pressure was gone and then Renji would go to Biyakuya and tell him that Rukia was going through the senkaimon in the seireitei, and while he goes after her through that portal she will already be running through the kuchiki's personal senkaimon. Renji's part in the plan was not very big but she still needed him.

Rukia waited until the appointed time that she and Renji had agreed on. Right at the moment that the clock struck 7:45am she opened the senkaimon and ran. She ran as fast as she could for what felt like forever, but she finally got through. She was running so fast that by the time she got out she didn't have time to slow down and she crashed right into a human, or so she thought they were human. They both fell down yelling "OWWW."

**And so the story begins bwahahahaha **

**What did you guys think? I know that it went on for like forever but I needed to explain things so that you didn't get confused. Oh and I did make the story a lot longer. My sisters said that the last chapter was too short. **

**I hope that you guys enjoyed **

**Oh and I would have updated sooner but I read the newest chapter of bleach and was depressed for like the longest time. I am still a little depressed but I am getting better yay **

**Anyway I will try to update as often as I can. I am hoping at least 2 times a week but I don't know how that will turn out, going between school and work.**

**Please review I will love you forever. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**OMG, How Too Train Your Dragon comes out tomorrow. Aaahhh I am sooo happy **** I love that movie. **

**Anyway… back to what is going on in the story; I found out that I keep spelling Byakua wrong so I am sooo sorry for that. the-writing-vampire even told me how to spell it before I wrote the 2****nd**** chapter and I totally forgot about it. So I am sorry to you and thank you for reminding me, again, how to spell it. **

**I have been having trouble finding time to write due to my busy schedule of work, school and painting. Ugh it is really hectic. But I have a full day off to my self yay! And that means that I can write. **

**And so… on with the story. **

"OWWW" they both yelled at the same time.

"watch where you're going next time" Rukia heard someone snarl at her.

Rukia opened her eyes and saw a tall boy with bright orange hair and a pissed off expression on his face sitting on the ground next to her. She didn't like his tone of voice towards her, but she did have to admit that she was at fault. "I am sorry" she said in a kind voice and looked down.

The boy got up and mumbled something that sounded like "whatever" then offered her a hand up.

"I am fine" she said pushing his hand away and getting up by herself "thank you anyway" she added quickly trying to still sound as though she was sorry but really, she was busy thinking about other things. "Whatever" he said again louder without a mumble this time and with less of a scowl. The boy gave her a small wave and walked off.

She watched him leave and waited until he turned a corner then started to head in the opposite direction.

'_huh'_ she thought _' why_ _does that boy seem so different from everyone else that I have met. WHAIT' _she stopped dead in her tracks _'how come he could see me'_ she looked back at the corner that he had turned at only a few moments ago.

She turned round and started walking again. _'Not now Rukia'_ she said to herself shaking her head '_you've got more important things to think about.' _Without another thought on the matter she started to run off to where she needed to be, and soon left all thoughts of the boy behind her.

Rukia looked at the small candy shop in front of her. _'Is this the right place?' _she thought to herself. She looked down at the small piece of paper that Renji had given her that morning.

_Flashback:_

'_Here' said Renji shoving something into her hand . 'what is it?' she asked him looking at the small scrap of paper in her hands._

'_Its directions to a place where you can get a gegai' she looked at the paper again and muttered a word of thanks then turned and started packing again._

_End flashback._

She looked at the paper and read the name on it out loud, "Kisuke Urahara." She thought about it for a minute and then smiled _'it sounds like, He say who the hottie' _she mused to herself.

She looked back up at the candy shop and sighed. "The sooner I go in, the sooner I can get a gegai." She said and started to walk towards the open door.

Inside was dark and very small, in front of her was a few isles of candy and to the right was a small wooden stand and an old cash register that looked like it hadn't been used in ages. In the back was an open sliding door that led to the back of the shop.

"Hello?" she called into the shop. No answer. She walked over to the open door that led to the back of the shop and poked her head in, "Hello?"she called out again, and again, there was no answer. She walked back into the shop area and stood there for a moment before deciding to go and look in the rooms. As she was walking around she noticed that there were 2 bedrooms. One was open and when she walked in she saw that part of the floor had been lifted up and had a latter going down into a basement.

She went down the latter and at the bottom was the top of a large staircase. As she was going down the stairs she heard what sounded like the clashing of swords. In the distance she saw two small figures hopping on top of tall rocks, both wielded swords and were fighting each other. Looking down near the bottom of the stairs were two children and a very large man.

Rukia ran towards them and asked "do you know where Urahara is?" the man looked at her for a second then said in a deep voice "he is busy at the moment. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I need a gegai." She told him. The man looked at her for a second then said "very well, you will have to wait for the boss though, he is the one that deals with that sort of thing." She nodded in response and turned her attention to the two figures fighting. After a few minutes of watching she turned her attention back to the man and asked "this _is_ just training right?" "No need to worry the boss is just trying to teach his student a new technique." He said after a moment. She nodded her head in response again. 

After what felt like hours the two figures came down. Not long after that one of them came up to them. "boss, you have a customer" said the bigger man to the man who just walked up. He had blond hair that stuck out in a shag from underneath a green and white striped hat. He also had a cane with him and had clogs for shoes.

He looked at her and then said with a half smile "what can I do for you to day miss…." He waited for her to say her name "Rukia Kuchiki" she said reluctantly. "Ms Kuchiki" he said slowly with a knowing smile. "What can I help you with?" He asked her.

"I need a gegai" she said to him.

"Very well." He said "Come with me please." He started walking up the stairs but stopped. "Oh, Tessai," he turned and addressed the bigger man. "Ichigo is over there" he said pointing his cane in the direction that he came from, "he might need some first aid." The man Tessai nodded and started heading in the direction that he was told followed by the two children.

"lets continue on, shall we?" Urahara asked facing Rukia. They went back up into the shop and he had her fill out a form. "Okay" he said with a smile and a wave of a fan that Rukia swore he got out of thin air "you are ready to go, just come back later tonight and it will be ready for you." "Thank you" she said and turned heading for the door.

"May I ask you something ms Kuchiki?" he asked in a serious tone stopping her midstride. She turned to face him and nodded. "Why are you here? I received no word of your arrival."

She looked at him for a moment and said "I didn't like my life as a noble. I came here to get away from all the noise. All I want is a normal life." She said to him with a piercing look in her eyes

Urahara looked at her and smiled "I like your answer." He stated and then got up and walked away. Rukia was surprised. She didn't think that he of all people would understand. She shook her head and smiled at least someone understood how she felt. She walked out of the shop and started to look for a place to stay for the night as well as a school that she could enroll in.

**Ok so how was it? Personally I didn't like this chapter I thought that it was too… slow. **

**Originally I was not going to have her run into Ichigo until later but I just couldn't wait to bring him in.**** oh and if you are wondering Rukia is not the one that gave Ichigo his powers. He did get them from someone but you will just have to read the next chapter to find out who it was hehe. :P **

**I am sorry it took a few days for me to upload, like I said I have been busy but after this weekend I will be dun with painting yay so I am hoping that I will be able to upload more often. **

**And the, He Say Who the Hottie, thing came up when one day my sisters and I were saying the bleach characters names really fast and we came up with this. We came up with a lot more too haha.**

**Remember to Review if you do I will give you a virtual fuzzy blanket **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I am as close to owning bleach as Robert Pattinson is to being hot. I don't own skillet or there music eather. **

**So I am sooo sorry for not updating for like forever. My life for the past few week or so has been really hectic. But anyway… my cousin, my sisters, and I all got there Halloween costumes. Yay**

**My cousin is going to be Kisuke Urahara and she is a girl. **** Her hair is perfect for it, when she puts on the hat she even gets the hat hair haha. **

**My older sister is going to be the Undertaker from Kuroshitsuji (black butler) she even got her nails done and they are long and black. She cant do anything I even had to feed her tonight haha. **

**I am going to be Winry from Full Metal Alchemist. I was going to be Rukia, but, my litter sister took it before I could… the little twerp, Haha just kidding. **

**I would like to thank every one who reviewed so THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I love it when people review, it makes me happy. **

**A song that I have been hooked on for a wile now is… ****whispers in the dark**** by ****skillet **

**Anyways I should probably stop rambling and get on with the story so here it is, the next chapter. Yay**

Later that night:

Rukia walked into the open quiet shop. "Hello?" she yelled into the empty rooms, there was no answer. Rukia growled in frustration _'why is it that every time I visit this place, there is never anyone around.'_

She walked to the back of the shop thinking that maybe she should go into the back rooms again when she heard someone behind her. She turned around so fast that she hit her head on something causing her to fall down.

"oww" she heard someone say as she opened her eyes. She looked up at the person who she had just bumped into her eyes widening in shock. It was the same boy from earlier. She just stared at him in disbelief.

"what?" he asked her in an annoyed voice. She blinked coming back reality. "sorry" she said getting up "I didn't mean to run into you like that."

He looked at her for a second "what ever" he said "just try not to do it a third time, okay?" he said with a scowl on his face. She nodded and was a bout to say something else when she was interrupted.

"well, well." Kisuke said with a grin on his face "if it isn't Ms. Rukia, I expect you have come for your gegai, correct?" he asked her

"yes" she said simply with a nod

"very well, come with me" he said walking into the back of the shop

Rukia quickly fallowed after him, but right before she walked through the open door she stole a quick glance at the boy that she had bumped into. He was starring at her with a look of curiosity in his eyes.

She noticed that she was loosing Urahara and had to run to catch up to him.

**XXXX**

Not long after that she was in her gegai and walking out of the small shop.

"Thank you Urahara" she said to the man that was inside. "No thanks necessary" he said with a small smile "just remember to try to stay hidden if you don't want them to find you." She looked at him for a moment before saying "you know?"

He smiled "Rukia, Rukia. Don't underestimate me. I know a lot more than you think." "I am not going back" she said to him with determination in her eyes. He smiled again "I didn't expect that you would." His head suddenly snapped over to another part of the house. "they are here." He said to her "you had best get going." She looked at him for a second before giving him a small nod in thanks then left in a hurry.

Rukia was running through a long ally way trying to remember where it was that she had decided to stay when she heard it. It was the sound of someone fallowing her.

She quickly turned a corner and stopped as someone came rushing around the corner after her. She stuck out her foot and tripped the man. As he fell to the ground she grabbed the back of his head turning him around to face her and kicked him in the stomach, when he was about to fall over from the pain she grabbed his head again and slammed it against her knee. The man fell down unconscious.

She looked at his face and recognized him as one of the guards that worked for her brother.

'_shit' _she thought as she started to run again, _'they already found me.'_ This wasn't good. If her brother found her she would be in so much trouble, he would probably lock her up in a cell for the rest of her life.

She rounded another corner only to find herself face to face with another one of the guards. She quickly turned around and started to run the other way. _'oh great' _she thought _'could this get any worse?' _ she suddenly heard someone yelling and looked back to see the man that she had run into was now calling over more people _'apparently it can' _she huffed.

She was breathing heavy now, and her vision was getting blurry. _'no I won't go back' _she thought closing her eyes for a second. But that proved to be a mistake as she ran into something hard.

She fell backwards onto the ground and grinded her teeth as she tried not to yell out in pain feeling her hands being torn up by the uneven ground.

Before she could do anything she felt someone's hand cover her mouth and drag her into a dark corner. She was about to scream but stopped when she heard someone whisper to her to stay quiet. She could feel the hot breath of the person behind her on her neck, and she widened her eyes in fear.

She then heard the sound of the people who were fallowing her getting closer. She started to squirm in order to get away from the person holding onto her. She felt there face come down to her ear "stop moving" she heard a male voice say.

She stopped for a second before hearing the sound of running right around the corner. She tried harder to get away but it was worthless, every time she would move the man would only tighten his hold on her. _'no, I cant go back. I won't go back'_ she though as she struggled to move. She tried to keep her emotions under control but she couldn't do it anymore. Her eyes were betraying her as tears of anger and fear started to come out.

She then saw the fist person come in front of the place that she was sitting; Rukia closed her eyes as more tears started to come. When she opened them however she saw that none of the guards were coming after her. They didn't even look her way and kept on running. She caught her breath and felt the fear and anger drain from her and instead put confusion there. She didn't understand what was going on.

She suddenly had a pang of fear go through her. If the man holding her didn't work for her brother then who was he? She tried to turn her head to look at him but he kept her firmly in place.

She watched as the last of the people ran by and after a minute she felt the hands on her face and waste loosen and let her go. She stood there for a moment, then it registered that she was free. She started to run as fast as she could, she didn't want to stay near this guy any longer, but she only got about three steps before a hand caught her wrist and spun her around.

"What you aren't even going to say thanks?" she heard the boy ask as she looked up at him. A small gasp escaped her lips "you" she said looking up at the smirking orange haired boy. His mouth fell into a frown "that's all you can say?" he asked "right after I saved your ass?"

She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. _'what does he mean sa- ohhhh' _ she thought, what he was saying finally clicking in her head "Thank you" she said to him "and sorry for running into you for a third time a few minutes ago"

He looked at her then smirked again "that's better" he said patting her on the head. She looked up at him giving him a sharp glare which made him put his hand back at his side immediately. She looked down again then asked "why?"

He looked at her in confusion "what do you mean why?" he asked

"I mean" she said meeting his eyes with hers "why did you help me? You don't even know me."

"What, did you not want me to help you?" he asked seriously

"That is not what I meant" she answered

He looked away from her and scratched the back of his head "I don't know" he told her truthfully "I just…" he sat there in thought for a second before continuing "I saw you running from those people and you looked like you needed help"

She turned her head away and muttered "thank you" again and started to walk away. Her actions didn't go unnoticed though because she soon heard someone calling out to her.

"hey, where do you think you're going?" she heard him say

"no where that concerns you" she said flatly without turning around.

"hey wait" she heard him yell at her due to the growing distance she was putting between them. She didn't answer, she just stopped. He ran to catch up with her "do you have a place to stay?" he asked her. She was surprised at his words, but at the same time was not quite sure what he was getting at. "why" she asked skeptically.

"well it just so happens that I am a very generous person." He said, quietly Rukia doubted that, "and I happen to have a small space that you could stay in."

**So what did you guys think? **

**I thought that I did pretty good on this one I know that it is really short and I will try to update sooner but I have to go to work soon. Ugh I hate my job the only good thing that comes out if it is the little amount of money that I get from it, and believe me it is not very much. **

**Don't forget to review **

**Xoxoxo**

**Frozendeathnote ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I am a very, very slow writer! Pleas don't yell at me. I have been drawing, working, and going to school… and shopping but that is not an excuse for not writing. But I am planning to put my pictures onto my facebook and I will have that up within the next week or so, and if you would like to see them I will be putting a link to them in my profile soon. :D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are amazing :) **

**And now…. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in it. **

'_How did I even get here?'_ Rukia thought to herself. She was laying inside of a small closet trying to figure out how she was going to change into her pajamas in this small of a space.

"Oi, Midget, are you almost done in there" she heard someone call to her.

Her eye twitched at the name, "Shut up Strawberry!" she yelled back "And, STOP CALLING ME MIDGET!"

She heard a chuckle before more words came directed to her, "No chance Midget."

Rukia grumbled deciding to stop the fight where it was. She would let him with this time, but, only because she had won all the other ones on the way here.

_Flashback:_

"_And I happen to have a small space that you could stay in" the boy said to her. _

"_I don't stay with strangers" she told him. _

_He stared at her for a moment then smirked "Okay then, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and you are…. Rukia am I correct?" _

_She was completely surprised. How did he know her name "How did you-" _

"_I heard Kisuke call you by that name earlier when you came to pick up your gegai." He said cutting her off. "But I still would like to know your whole name." he said, prodding her to talk._

_She glared at his smirk for a moment before talking, "It's Rukia Kuchiki" she huffed._

_His grin grew wider. "Well then Rukia it is nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand for her to shake. She looked at his outstretched hand for a moment then looked him in the eye before turning around and walking away._

_Ichigo was surprised by her actions. He had not expected her to turn around and walk away. He looked at her retreating figure for a moment before running after her. _

"_Hey!" he said catching up to her "where do you think you are going?"_

_She didn't answer him and just started to walk faster. _

"_Hey!" he said with a little more demand in his voice "I said" he grabbed her arm and turned her around "where do you think you are going?" he said the last part with a little bit of a softer voice. _

_When Rukia turned around she found that she was so close to Ichigo she was surprised that she didn't bump into him again. _

"_What do you want?" she said ignoring there close proximity. _

"_I want to know where you are going." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. _

"_Why do you care?" she asked him._

"_Because," he said "I am not the type to sit back and watch people that are in trouble or in need of help get hurt." _

_Rukia was taken back by his words but didn't show the emotion on her face. "I am not in trouble." She said to him. _

"_No?" he asked her "so you were only playing tag with those people that were chasing you?" _

_She huffed at him "No, everything was under control."_

"_Oh and that was so obvious when I caught up to you and you looked like you were about to pass out."_

"_I was not about to pass out." She said to him sharply, "I was looking for a place to hide, but you had to come in and kidnap me!" _

"_wha- how-ugh are you saying that I am the bad guy here?" _

"_wow your small brain was actually able to figure out the meaning behind my words? Now that is amazing." _

"_You know what __**Midget**__?"_

_Rukia stopped when she heard the nickname "What did you just call me?" _

"_oh well I guess I finally got you, now didn't I?" _

"_Shut up strawberry! And don't call me midget." _

_He smirked at her not letting his nickname affect him, "well maybe I will stop calling you that. That is if you would answer my question from earlier." _

_She glared at him for a while before answering him "fine, I am going to go find a place to stay."_

_Ichigo stared at her in disbelief for a second then asked with a confused face "but, I already told you that you can stay with me, why do you need to go and find a different place to stay?"_

"_Ugh, I-I-I just don't want to stay with you." She said turning her head away from him._

_He frowned at her "Well I know that I have only known you for like 10 minutes but, that right there, is the stupidest thing that you have said in that time span. That is not a good enough excuse to not stay with me, so I will drag you to my house if I have to." _

_Rukia stared at him, her eyes wide in shock, "you wouldn't dare." She said._

_Ichigo smirked at her "Watch me." He said and started to drag her away. When that didn't work any more he picked her up and hung her on his shoulder, with her beating his back the entire way there. _

_End flashback._

"Hey, Rukia, are you almost done in there I swear I has been like 2 hours."

"I told you to shut up, and it hasn't even been close to 2 hours you dumb strawberry, it's been like 10 minutes."

"well, when you are waiting it seems longer."

Rukia didn't feel like answering back, besides she had just finished getting dressed.

Right as she got out Ichigo grunted and mumbled "finally"

"what did you say?" Rukia shot at him

"Nothing." He said looking over at her "why? Did you hear me say something?"

"Never mind…" she said glaring at him

He smirked at walked over to the closet to get a change of clothes.

"Okay you can go back to bed." He said to her once had finished getting what he needed.

"Finally." Rukia mumbled

"What?" Ichigo said

"Oh, nothing" Rukia said with a smirk

Ichigo frowned and before he could say something else to her face she closed the closet door.

**XXX**

Rukia shot up from bed wide eyed and in a cold sweat. She quickly opened the door and looked over at the clock. It was 3:16am.

'_shit, they couldn't of found me already'_ she said to herself.

She looked over at Ichigo but found that he was not there. She couldn't sense his spiritual pressure ether. Where was he?

"Ichigo…" she whispered

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her but before she could turn around something hard hit her on the back of the head and she fell down unconscious.

**XXX**

Rukia slowly opened her eyes but closed them again quickly. Her head was killing her and seeing that bright light was not helping.

'_where am I?'_ she thought as she lifted her head and opened her eyes again. She had to blink her eyes so as not to be blinded by the bright light shining from above her. She looked to her side and found that she was not alone.

Her eyes widened in fear, the person sitting next to her was unconscious but she would be able to recognize him anywhere.

"Ichigo." She said and looked at him closer. He was tied up and looked like he had been punched in the face multiple times. She felt a pang of anger towards who ever did that to him. She was not really sure why she felt that way but didn't really think about it that much as she tried to sit up and realized that she couldn't. she looked at her hands and feet and found that she had been tied up as well.

"Rukia Kuchiki." She heard a booming voice say.

"I see you are finally awake." Said a second voice, that Rukia swore she had heard before.

A door opened and in walked a man with black hair and scruffy beard. "Hello, Rukia." Said the first voice belonging to the man who had just walked in "my name is Isshin Kurosaki." He said smiling at her.

'_Kurosaki? But isn't that Ichigo's last name?'_ she though to herself her eyes widening even more in realization.

"And this is my good friend and coworker Kisuke Urahara." Isshin said as a man with blond hair and a green and white striped hat walked in.

"Hello Rukia" Kisuke said with a grin "it's nice to see you again."

**So? What did you guys think?**

**Again I would like to apologize for taking so long to put this one up! I am slow. D: **

**Anyways don't forget to Review! I mean you don't have to (yes you do) it is completely up to you (you had better review). :) hope you liked it.**

**Frozendeathnote**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I think that I will only be able to update about once a month….. I know I am slow! **

**Anyways I really wanted to get this uploaded as soon as possible because I will be going out of town next week to see….. PHANTOM OF THE OPERA in VEGAS BABY! I am soooo excited you have no idea. **

**Anyways I will let you guys read the story now :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

"Kisuke." Rukia said with a snarl, "What do you think you are doing?"

Kisuke took out his fan and started to wave it around dramatically "why Rukia, what on earth do you think is going on? It's not like we are trying to kill you or anything."

Rukia stared at him in confusion. "Wha-" she was cut off by the sound of someone shifting and mumbling something. Rukia looked over to her side and found Ichigo starting to wake up.

"Ichigo!" Rukia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rukia? What are you doing here? And just where is here?" he asked.

Rukia was about to answer him when he looked over at the two people standing in front of them and started to speak again.

"Damn idiots, what do you think you are doing?" he said starting to raise his voice.

"Now, now Ichigo, there is no need to get upset." Isshin said.

"what do you mean there is no need to get upset? Of course there is a reason to get upset. You kidnapped me and Rukia."

"Well technically since you are still in the house and you are my sun I didn't kidnap you." Isshin said with a look on his face that made him look like he was a professor.

"We are inside of the house?" Ichigo asked in disbelief, "I have never even seen this place before."

"Oh don't act so stupid Ichigo. Of course you have seen this place before." He said walking over to a dark wall, "see?" he then grabbed a large chunk of the wall and tore it down opening up a large hole.

"Did you cover the house with black paper?" Ichigo asked

"We wanted to keep you kids guessing." Isshin said with a huge grin plastered on his face

Rukia, who had been watching the whole thing with wide eyes, decided that now would be a good time to come into the conversation "is that why you punched him thin the face?"

Ichigo stared at her a moment before registering what she had just said "wha- you punched me in the face old man?"

"No, no" Isshin said waving his hands in front of him "it's only make-up"

"Wha- you put make-up on my face old man?"

"HAHAHAHA, man up Ichigo" he said with an even bigger smirk on his face "men always wear make-up."

Everyone turned their heads to him and just stared.

"What? You guys don't do it?" he asked

"No…." said kesukae

"See? This is what I am talking about, you idiot!" Ichigo snarled at his dad

"oh pleas Ichigo, you really think that I wear make-up?"

"I don't know. You do a lot of crazy things"

"You think I'm crazy?" he said with a sniffle

"Just shut up will you?"

"Ichigo" he said in a professor like way again "you shouldn't talk to your father in that tone, or there might have to be some consequences."

"I told you to shut up! Now untie me so I can kick your ass!"

Rukia suddenly saw Isshin turn and punch Ichigo right in the gut. She was surprised; she had never seen any father punch his son before.

"Ichigo! Are you okay?" Rukia asked

"You!" Ichigo yelled at his father as he suddenly got a burst of energy breaking the ropes and jumping at his father.

"Ahaha, you think you can beet your father, Ichigo?"

"shut up and stop running away so I can kill you!"

"Not a chance. Hahaha I thought you were a faster runner then this, I am disappointed in you."

Isshin then ran out through the hole in the paper that he had just made a moment ago laughing, with Ichigo running after him.

There was the sound of someone punching someone else and then silence. After a minute Ichigo came back and was dragging his unconscious father behind him.

"Well," said Kisuke "I guess that he is going to be no help at all so let me explain what is going on here."

Both Ichigo and Rukia looked at Kisuke with a serious look.

"Rukia, last night your brothers guards almost found you again and so in order for us to hide you we had to nock you out and put you inside if this room covered with a kidou barrier.

"Also" said Isshin suddenly popping up "we wanted to give you a welcoming party, Rukia!"

"This is your way of welcoming someone into our house?" asked Ichigo "I am glad I never brought any of my friends home."

"What? You have friends that your dad didn't know about?

"Of course I do!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Isshin asked while crying on the floor "I thought that we had a better relationship then that!"

"What relationship?"

Isshin let out a large gasp and then ran out of the room yelling "Misaki! Our son doesn't love me!"

Ichigo just watched his father leave then shook his head while mumbling "damn idiot"

"So Rukia. What do you think of your welcome party?" Kisuka asked with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I think that you should untie me now" she said with annoyance in her voice.

"Not yeeeettttt" he answered her smiling even bigger.

"Fine," she said "Ichigo" she said in her perfect girl voice "could you come over here and untie me? Please?"

"huh? Oh yea" he said and started to walk over only to be cut off by kisuke knocking him down.

"Damn it Kisuke, what do you think your doing?"

"I can't let you do that yet Ichigo"

"And why the Hell not?"

"Because, those ropes that she is in are completely hiding her spiritual pressure, and if you untie her now then those people who were chasing her will immediately come after her."

"but couldn't you put her in a more comfortable position?"

"No, this is the only way to do it."

Ichigo looked over at Rukia with a look of apology.

"Okay, Fine" she sighed, "How long do I have to stay like this?"

"Not to much longer," he said looking at the ceiling "they should be gone soon."

"Ichigo, Kisuka!" they heard Isshin yell running into the room, "they are here wanting answers to some questions." He said looking over at Rukia

A man dressed in black suddenly ran through the door but stopped when he saw Rukia.

Rukia didn't recognize him, but everyone knew who he was and what he wanted.

"Rukia Kuchiki…" he said with a smile "I have finally found you."

****XXX****

**Okay so I am finished! Tell me what you think! And don't kill me for the cliffy or the short chapter because…. I don't know just please don't kill me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love reading the comments that people have they make me so happy :) **

**Love you guys**

**Frozendeathnote **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I am just going to stop making excuses why I am such a slow writer, because I don't really have any reason. I am just lazy! **

**Anywho, thank you to everyone who commented! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Who the hell are you?" said Ichigo going to stand in front of Rukia. "You have no business coming into our house without our consent."

The man looked at Ichigo and smiled wider, "And who is going to stop me?" he asked "I have already informed Byakuya Taicho about your whereabouts."

"You bastard!" snarled Ichigo running to punch the man in the face, but was stopped by Kisuke grabbing the back of his shirt and throwing him across the room. "What the hell?" asked Ichigo getting up from the floor.

"Ichigo, you have no time for this, take Rukia and get out." Said Kisuke, he then turned to the man still standing at the entrance, "I will take care of him."

Rukia stared wide eyed at the seen playing out before her, she then turned to Ichigo and saw that he was running over to her. He quickly untied her from the chair, leaving her hands and legs tied in order to keep her spiritual pressure hidden, then picked her up and ran out of the house. "Ichigo!" she said, "what about your family?"

"Don't worry about them." He said looking strait ahead. "They know how to take care of themselves."

She looked at him for a second longer then turned her head in the direction that they were headed. It was not long, however, until she felt a familiar spiritual pressure. Her eyes widened at the recognition of who was coming. "Ichigo!" she said out loud.

Ichigo looked at her already knowing what she was thinking. Her brother had found her and was close by. But there was someone else with him, and Ichigo was not very keen on finding out who it was.

He was starting to run out of breath but he knew that he couldn't stop. Rukia was counting on him. He suddenly felt something pull his legs out from underneath him and he started to fall to the ground. He twisted his body so that he landed on his back so as not to crush Rukias small form with his body weight. The skin on his arms tore as he skidded on the rough ground. Hissing in pain he got back up and tried to run again.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said in worry "Stop, your hurt."

"I am fine." He said through his teeth, "we need to keep moving. Come on, I know where we can go."

He started running again but stopped quickly seeing someone standing a little ways ahead. They were walking towards them but upon a closer inspection, Ichigo could see that there were actually two of them.

Rukia stared wide eyed strait ahead of them. "No." she whispered so that Ichigo had to strain to hear her. "We need to get out of here." She said turning her head to Ichigo. "Now!"

Ichigo nodded in understanding and turned around and started to run in the opposite direction that they were originally headed. A gust of wind passed them and there was suddenly a figure standing a few yards in front of them. It was still dark out so Ichigo could not see his face, but Rukia knew. She started shaking in fright. Ichigo, noticing her reaction, held onto her tighter.

"Who are you?" he snarled.

"Rukia," said the voice, it was harsh but quiet. "Why did you run off?"

Rukia didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything. She was too frightened too. All she could do was stare at the figure in front of her. Even though she could not see his face she knew who it was, this was definitely his spiritual pressure.

"Nii-sama" she said quietly, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath, trying to gaining control of her emotions, then opened her eyes and looked strait at her brother. "I am no going back." She said with a stern voice.

"You didn't answer my question." Came his reply "Why did you run off?" he said with a little more venom in his voice.

"Because," she said "I do not plan on fallowing your ideas of who I should marry."

For a moment there was no reply, and then he was suddenly standing in front of them, forcing Ichigo to take a few steps back.

"Then I guess that I will have to take you back by force." He said calmly.

"Like hell you will!" said Ichigo through gritted teeth. "I am not letting you take her anywhere." He quickly turned on his heal and started to run. _'Damn it,' _he thought _'if I was in my soul-reaper form I would be able to run faster with my flash step.'_

There was an explosion at Ichigo's feet and both he and Rukia went flying. Ichigo landed on his back, getting the wind knocked out of him, and hitting his head making his vision blurry. Rukia landed a few feet off to the right, her limp body hitting the ground with a nauseating crack, and then skidding to a halt, landing right next to Ichigo.

"Rukia" Ichigo said as he attempted to stand up, but falling down again. He felt warm blood forming on the side of his face and the back of his neck. He looked over at Rukia again and saw that she, too, was bleeding. The blood from her right arm and her stomach caused her to be laying in a pool of it.

Ichigos eyes widened in shock and worry. _'No' _he thought_ 'I have to heal her.'_ He suddenly got a burst of energy and ran to Rukia. Picking her up, he didn't worry about the consequences toward himself, all he could think about was getting her to safety. He noticed that the ropes on her hands were no longer there, _'well, at least her hands aren't tied up any longer.' _He thought as he started to run faster, but he did not manage to get very far before the person from before was standing in front of them.

Ichigo started to back away from him but stopped when he heard Rukia start to speak.

"No, nii-sama." She said barely audible, "I need to explain to you what I am feeling."

"What is there to explain Rukia?" he asked looking down at her.

"Nii-sama the reason why I can not fallow your orders is because; I have already fallen in love with someone else." She said, looking her brother in the eyes.

"I see," he said pausing for a second, "and who might this person that you love be?"

She turned her eyes down for a moment and took a deep breath, "The one that I love," she said looking back up at her brother, "is the man holding me right now, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo stood there in complete shock. He had only met this girl yesterday and now she was saying that she loved him? How was he supposed to react? He looked down at Rukia with wide eyes, but she wasn't looking at him, she was still looking at her brother.

"I had told him" she continued, "about the arrangement of my marriage, and we both decided to run away together in order for us to stay with one another. We thought that it was the only way out. I see now that I was wrong nii-sama, please forgive me." She said turning her head down.

Byakua did not respond to her for a moment giving himself some time to asses the situation, "Very well Rukia, I will give you four months with this man, and if, within those four months, you are not married to him, you will have to come back and marry the one I have chosen for you. Do you understand?"

She looked at her brother, "Yes, nii-sama, I understand."

"Then I will be back in four months time to see what decision you have made." He said turning around and walking away.

Ichigo stood in the same spot for a second thinking about what had just happened. Then he remembered Rukia's injuries and that she needed treatment, and fast.

'_I know exactly where to go.'_ He thought as he started to run again. He could feel Rukia's week gaze on him as he tore through the night, but he didn't look at her, he couldn't yet. He felt her body go limp as he was running. Looking down at her, he saw that she had passed out from blood loss.

Ichigo gridded his teeth in frustration, _'I need to go faster,'_ he thought as he turned a corner, he looked up and he could see their destination just up the street. Ichigo ran faster, she needed help or she would die.

He got to the tall apartment building and ran inside without thinking and headed for the stairs. He raced up the stairs to the top floor, when he got there he found the door pounded on it with all the strength he had left.

"URYU!" Ichigo yelled through the door.

**Okay! ****I Finally Finished!**

**Tell me what you guys thought! Questions? Comments?**


End file.
